


[podfic] Luck of the Draw

by reena_jenkins, ShannonPhillips



Series: A Little Less Attitude and a Little More Altitude [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M, Flirting, It's almost my 8th podficiversary!, Podfic, Post-Star Wars: A New Dawn, Pre-Canon, Pre-Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars Rebels Kink Meme Prompt, Strip Sabacc, what's the opposite of a card sharp?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-20 22:12:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15543243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShannonPhillips/pseuds/ShannonPhillips
Summary: Kanan and Hera play strip sabacc. Set four months after A New Dawn; originally written for the Star Wars Rebels kinkmeme.





	[podfic] Luck of the Draw

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Luck of the Draw](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5821603) by [ShannonPhillips](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShannonPhillips/pseuds/ShannonPhillips). 



 

 **Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)  
****

**Warnings:** Strip Sabacc, Flirting, what's the opposite of a card sharp?, Pre-Canon, Post-Star Wars: A New Dawn, Pre-Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars Rebels Kink Meme Prompt

 **Length:**  00:04:35

 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(SW\)%20_Luck%20of%20the%20Draw_.mp3) (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
